


The 5 Senses

by geekycrumpets



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Senses, how do i even tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekycrumpets/pseuds/geekycrumpets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5 Senses

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've posted on AO3, second fic I've ever written.  
> I would love reviews and constructive criticism.  
> No beta.  
> I'm going away for Christmas to see my sister but I'll try to find some time to write while I'm away. Be warned, I may take ages to update.  
> 

“John, you’re going to have to change.”

“No.”

“You can’t wear that jumper to a Strip Club.”

“And why no- Sherlock! You can’t wear that!”

Sherlock Holmes, the great consulting detective, was wearing black skinny jeans and the tightest white t-shirt John had ever seen. It wasn’t the shirt that shocked the doctor, rather, the bold rainbow letters that spelled ‘TEAM JOHNLOCK’.

“I’m wearing this shirt if you’re wearing that jumper.”

“What’s wrong with my jumper?!”

“You look gay.” Sherlock huffed. “If you look gay then I also have to look gay. You don’t want people to know about us but if I have to, I will wear this shirt.”

“Don’t you have a shirt like that without the writing?” John asked accusingly.

“Why?” Sherlock asked even though he already knew the answer. _Dilated pupils. Keeps looking at the skull on the mantle so he won’t stare at my muscles. Conveniently placed cushion._ “John.” Sherlock drawled as he walked back to his bedroom. “We have to look like a pair of average heterosexual men to get into this club. Think of the case! This is one of the largest drug smuggling rings I’ve ever seen. And they’re using a strip club as a base! Brilliant!”

Just as Sherlock was about to close his door he smiled, turned and said “If you don’t change then I refuse to have sex with you for a week.”

At that comment John leapt from his chair and started towards Sherlock.

“How about I help you change?” John asked with a wink.

“If you must.”

There was no way that John ‘Three Continents’ Watson was going to let the opportunity pass to rip that shirt off of the sexiest man alive.

No way.


End file.
